


hc svnt dracones (here be dragons)

by zaynspretty



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, bottom!Zayn, i just wanted sex on a ship, not much ship talk in this though, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynspretty/pseuds/zaynspretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“bet you look great fucked,” she says conversationally, but zayn's not paying much attention, not when louis is kneeling on the bed before him, running lotion-soaked hands over his prick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hc svnt dracones (here be dragons)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be an actual full-length story but then it turned to smut and then it turned to not a whole lot of smut. i don't even know what i'm talking about really. pirates though. sorry if there a words missing like idk whats happening??

“zayn?” comes a familiar, easily recognizable, voice from behind him. he turns to see perrie there, blond hair out of its usual updo, breeze blowing the blond pieces around. “come with me, would ya'?” she asks, but it's more of a demand than anything.

he just nods, because it's not like he's about to say no to her – to to the captains right hand woman. she smiles when he does, links their fingers together lightly before turning and leading him across the deck of the ship; he tries to ignore the looks from the rest of the crew, and it's easy enough when perrie turns and gives him a wink.

he's not really been paying attention to where they were going until perrie's pulled the door open to the captains cabin and pushed him in, the door clicking shut behind him. he takes a moment to study the room – it's a lot bigger than where he and the rest of the crew sleep, and it's got a much nicer, bigger bed, with sheets the color scarlet; there's a few candles lit, too, illuminating the room – before he turns back to face perrie, question at the tip of his tongue. before he can ask it though, she's guiding him by the shoulders backwards until his knees it the end of the bed, forcing him down.

“you've been such a good boy,” she says, smiling down at him as she pulls her hair to one side of her face, free hand going to grip at the end of zayn's, tugging until he has no choice but to look straight up at her. “lou didn't expect you to be – thought you might act out a bit, he did,” the grip on his hair tightens, until it's just a dull ache. “i knew you wouldn't, though.” her lips quirk as she leans closer, breath fanning over his ear as she speaks, “such a good boy, you are.”

“didn't have a reason to,” he says when she pulls back to look at him. “you saved me,” and he doesn't like to think about it – what it was like on the other ship, before louis and perrie and their crew showed up and took pity on the poor prisoner he was but. but it's true – they saved him, and he's got no reason to act out or rebel against them. they've been nothing but nice really.

her grin widens when he says this, and her hand drops from his hair as she takes a step away from him. “see?” she says, clucking her tongue as she leans down to tug her battered boots off, revealing tiny white feet – they're quite endearing, really; he thinks that about everything about perrie is really rather endearing, though. “i don' know what lou was so worried about,” she continues, fingers going towards the buttons on her vest, each one coming undone as she works down the length of her torso until she can shrug the thing off and throw it to the side. “still don't, really.”

“is he still worried?” zayn asks. he can feel the boat rocking with the waves around him, and he tries to focus on that, the back and forth movement, instead of on the girl undressing before him. it's difficult, though; especially when she's giving him these looks like she wants him to watch. “what are you doing?” he asks because that's – she's – she's getting undressed and he just – he doesn't – it's a reasonable question, really.

“getting undressed, silly.” and she says it so nonchalantly, like it's nothing. like it's totally normal for her to be getting undressed before him. he doesn't have any time at all to think about not normal it actually really is because all of a sudden she's pulling her top from her bottoms and letting it drop to the floor and she's naked from the waist up. and zayn – he's a guy okay. he can't help the way his gaze goes instantly goes to the curve of her breast – their milky white, nipples perk and pink.

“wish i could get you undressed, too,” she tells him with a shake of her head, sliding her bottoms down her legs – zayn's almost relieved to see she's wearing panties; he doesn't think he could handle all of her – not all at once – not when he's not sure if he's allowed to touch. he wants to touch. “can't though. lou wants to be here for that,” she rolls her eyes, but there's a fond look on her face even as she says so.

and – “what?” because, really what?

untangling herself from the fabric at her feet, she moves towards him, sitting down beside him on the bed; she's facing him, front pressed up against his side, arm wrapped around his back, hand tight around his waist as she talks into his ear, “you're really quite pretty zayn, anyone ever tell ya' that?” she kisses the skin underneath his ear; he holds back a shiver. “so pretty, so good. lou and i wanna show you how much we appreciate that, yeah?” he doesn't realize she's actually asking him till she pulls back a bit, grabs his chin between her fingers and turns it so he's got to look at her. “yeah, zayn? would you like that? i'd get you nice and ready for him, and he'd fuck into you however you'd like for him too,” she cocks her head, blond eyebrows raising. “does that sound good?”

he's only just barley able to choke out a yes before perrie's tipping his chin down to press their lips together. her lips are soft and smooth and he doesn't waste any time pushing her back against the bed and climbing over her, hands running up the smooth side of her tummy until he reaches her breast, giving each one a squeeze until she groans into his mouth (and that really does a number to his cock). he nips at her lips once more before he moving his lips down to her breast, lips enveloping a nipple into his mouth. he smirks when she lets out a low moan, leg going up to wrap around his waist, tugs at the thing rough enough to get to point of both pain and pleasure until she starts tugging at his hair.

she clucks her tongue when he stops though, pulls harder on the strands of hair she's got caught between her fingers. “don't stop. jus' surprised 's all,” she digs her heel into his back hard when he doesn't immediately start up against; he doesn't want to think about when she meant by that, so he follows instructions, taking her nipple back into his mouth, biting at with his teeth, soothing with his tongue – he hopes it a pattern that drives her crazy, gets her wet.

he's a little out of his limit here, hasn't been around woman in years – the last ship he'd been on hadn't had any at all –, but it he must be doing something right, because perrie's back arches off the bed, pushing her breast closer to his mouth while one hand is leading his free one to her other breast, squeezing his hand around it in a plea before she drops hers. he's just tweaked her nipple between his pointer and thumb when there's a chuckle behind him, followed by the click of a door being shut.

and he just – he just stops. freezes. doesn't know what to do. should he continue? surely this is obviously something perrie and louis have discussed, right? not something perrie decided she wanted and louis would join in on either way?

“you've started without me, pez?” louis asks, and he doesn't sound mad or angry, but rather amused; zayn can hear articles of clothing hitting the floor.

“couldn't help myself,” she says, running a soothing hand down zayn's back as if she can feel his nervousness – probably can, actually, with the way his body is tensed and non-moving above hers.

“looks like he couldn't either, hm?” he stills sounds amused, and that's a relief. “least you kept his clothes on. almost didn't expect you to.” and then he's on the bed beside them, lying on his side, lips quirked up in a smirk. “hi zayn,” he says, running his own hand down zayn's back until he reaches zayn's bottoms, playing with the tops of them.

“hi,” he says, and he can only imagine how red his cheeks turn when he lets his head fall onto perrie's breast, cheek pressed into the smooth skin; they must turn even redder when she lets out a whine or moan – he can't tell which.

“you and perrie look very nice together, really.” he says, tongue sliding against his lips; zayn can't take his eyes off the movement. “but i've been waiting for this just as long as me girl here – maybe even longer. so, wouldn't mind having my turn with you now.”

“yeah.” he breathes because – yeah. just yeah. he hadn't really thought about it before – having louis inside of him but now that he is – he wants it. he wants it so bad. he might very well die if he doesn't get it. (he's only a little bit embarrassed about this.)

“great.” he smiles, looks over at perrie with raised eyebrows. “gonna get him naked and ready for me pezza?”

“'course i am,” she says just as louis hand drops from back. “gotta get off me if you want this zaynie,” perrie informs him, patting his bottom softly.

he turns his face into the crease between her breast, sighs, because getting up and off her his the last thing he wants to do right now, really. doesn't know why undressing his such a difficult task while lying down. He does though, slowly, just barely, rolls off her so her lands on his back on the bed beside her. it's a wonder, really, how the three of them fit – he doesn't remember it being this big.

perrie laughs as she sits up, hands at his feet to pull off his boots. “so lazy in bed,” she tsks, leans down to press a kiss on his lips before she's dropping his shoes on the ground. “'s'okay though, i suppose,” she says, pausing to tap zayn's hip to get him to lift them so she can drag his trousers down his legs; it's a little embarrassing, having perrie undress him when he's perfectly capable. he thinks it's also kind of hot, especially with louis beside them, watching carefully. “louis isn't very lazy, 'm sure he'll love doing all the work.” she finishes once she's flung his bottoms across the room. “sit up sweets, gotta get that top off you,”

he does as told, let's perrie pull his shirt over his head after unbuttoning the top two buttons before she's pushing him back on the bed and climbing atop him. “lou?” she says even as she presses her lips against his collarbone. “be a doll and get me the lotion, yeah?” she asks before her tongue joins and lips teeth in leaving her mark on him.

he can't help the whine that leaves his lips when perrie pulls away and presses her finger against the mark before she climbs off him. “turn over, gonna get ya ready now,”

he does do quickly, and when he rest his cheek against the bed, he's met with a pair of bright blue eyes framed by to light of lashes to be perrie's. he's never been this close to louis before – the captain tends to stay away from the crew most times, lets perrie take care of all that. And so it's weird – being this close to louis, having louis right there before him all smooth, tan skin out in the open for zayn to touch if he so wishes. and god, he wants to touch – but he can barley get his gaze down louis chest without turning red, he doesn't think he's be able to touch any better.

“can't wait to get inside you,” louis is saying, pink lips in the form of a blissful smile. “bet your tight, hm? bet you've never been fucked?” he leans forward, close enough the zayn has to go cross-eyed to see him. “am i right? have you never been fucked before, zayn?”

it's just as he says this that he feels the pressure of perrie's index finger push against his entrance, and his whole body tenses up at the feeling. because louis is right – he's never been fucked. hell – the closest he's ever gotten with a girl is a good grope and that hadn't lead to anything at all except him having to get himself off.

“hey,” louis says, voice soft as he runs his fingertips down zayn's side in a way that zayn supposes is supposed to be comforting. really, though, it's anything but. “breathe. relax. let pez in, yeah? it'll feel good, promise. perrie's got a way with her fingers.”

zayn can almost picture the way perrie rolls her eyes at that, but he tries anyway. tries to relax and loosen his body, tries to let perrie slide the rest of her finger in. tries is the key word, because as soon as she gets knuckle-deep, he freezes against, eyes prickling with tears he won't let fall. and god, this is embarrassing.

“hm,” perrie says as she pulls her finger from zayn, and his body instantly relaxes. she's quite for a moment before she's running fingertips along his bottom. “think you could get on your hands and knees for me zayn?” she pinches his bum when he doesn't move right away. “c'mon zayn, up you go,” and he's not quite sure how this is going to help, but he gets up on his hands and knees anyway, head hanging lazily. “good boy,” she says, pats his bum in appreciation before ordering louis to, “lou, touch him, yeah? might help him relax a bit, i'm thinkin',”

“so smart, pez,” louis says before zayn feels a hand on his cock, giving it a nice, quick squeeze before louis face appears under his arm. “yeah zayn? gonna let me touch you? gonna let perrie get you ready?”

and he doesn't know how louis hand on his cock and perrie's finger nudging inside him at the same time is going to get him to relax but – he's hard. his cock is throbbing, and if it doesn't get attention soon he might die. so – “yeah. yeah, please,”

louis smiles at him, pleased, before pressing his lips against zayn's forearm. “lovely,” and this his hand is on zayn again, softly, just barely, just a skim of his fingertips; if he's trying to kill zayn, he's doing a rather good job at it. “we're gonna make you feel so good,” he says, wraps his hand around zayn and gives him quick jerk. “gonna make you come so hard,” and zayn groans when the next jerk comes, eyes squeezed closed tight a the feeling. “could you pass me the lotion, perrie?”

“kind of busy, actually,” and it isn't until she says this that he realizes she's knuckle-deep into him – she's not moving much, just barely, really, inching her way further. “sorry boys, you're just gonna have to continue dry for now,” and then she's pushing the rest of the way through and zayn can't help the breathy moan that leaves his mouth; can't help how he drops his face to the bed, breathes in through his nose loudly. she laughs, rubbing her free hand down his side encouragingly, “told you it'd feel good, didn't we zayn?”

he doesn't reply so much as he groans when louis tugs at him the same time perrie pulls her finger out to the tip before thrusting back in, palm smacking at his bum. and he gets it now – why perrie suggested louis touch him the same time she opens him and he just – he wants more. more of louis and more of perrie. more of everything. “faster, please,” and he doesn't know who he's begging for it from, but they both comply.

“so pretty,” louis murmurs, thumb against zayn's head, spreading any pre-come that may be there. “you look so pretty flushed like this, did you know?” he peels back the foreskin, digs his thumbnail in enough for it to teeter between pain in pleasure; zayn hisses between clenched teeth.

“gonna put another finger in you now,” perrie says from behind him, and it's not much of a warning, because as soon as she finishes there's another finger alongside the first one, pushing in and loosening him up. “you've got a nice bum, zayn,” she tells him, giving it a squeeze as she lets out a twinkle of laughter.

and its so nice, the tugs and pushes – it's so much. “please,” he doesn't know what he's begging for – to come? for them to hurry along with so louis can fuck him? “pleasepleasepleaseplease,”

“you ready?” louis asks, and his face is back under zayn's arm, eyes a shade darker than they had been before. he doesn't wait for zayn to give him an answer before he making his way out from underneath him.

there's a lot of movement then – louis hand is dropping away from his cock, perrie's pulling her fingers from him so quickly he groans loudly against the bedding. and then there's the wet sound of lips moving against one another, tiny little pants that give way to just how good it is. zayn wants to turn around and watch – imagines the way tan arms wrap around a pale body, imagines the way pale hands would go to light, feathery hair, yanking harshly because perrie is so obviously the dominate in this.

and then perrie is beside him, smiling sweetly. “gonna have to get on your back now.” he nods, let's her guide him onto his back, smoothing a hand down his chest like she can't quite help herself. “bet you look great fucked,” she says conversationally, but zayn's not paying much attention, not when louis is kneeling on the bed before him, running lotion-soaked hands over his prick.

louis rolls his eyes as he grabs hold of zayn's ankles, easily dragging them apart and him forward until they're spread almost painfully around louis. “perrie talks quite a lot in bed,” he informs zayn as he guides himself toward zayn's whole until just his head is inside. “lot more than she needs to, really,” and then he's moving forward so quickly that zayn barely has time to blink. louis huffs a laugh at the wide eyes zayn is giving him, “'s alright, babe. just enjoy it,” and he's pulling back, slowly, painfully, before he moves his hips forward quick as lightening.

it's really hard to concentrate on anything except the way louis feels in him, especially when he hits just right – and louis knows when he does, eyes lighting up when zayn lets out a wail-whimper-thing he's not at all proud of –, but perrie has grabbed hold of his hand – the one not gripping tightly to louis shoulder – and is leading it towards her panties with a, “you two can't be the only ones getting off.” and she's so wet – soaked, really, and she let's out this breathy little gasp when zayn slips a finger into her with no preamble.

“gonna come for me zayn?” louis asks, pulling back far enough that zayn digs his fingernails into louis shoulder – he hopes he makes a mark, wants to leave one. “gonna make perrie come, are you? gonna make me come?”

“yeah,” he breathes, nodding his head up and down lazily. “could you –?” he nods his head down in the direction of his prick, hard and leaking pre-come on his stomach.

“'course,” louis says, rearranges himself so he can get a hand wrapped around zayn's prick. “whatever you want, zayn,” he says, tugging, quick and rough and his thrust get a little messy but it all just feels so good – so nice – so much – and he's trying not to come – doesn't want to be the first one. but then louis digs his thumbnail into his head and can't help but let loose, spurts of white come coming from his cock, louis running fingertips over his prick, leading him through it.

“good boy,” he says, leans down and pressed a kiss to zayn's lip, one that zayn's to spent to return, but louis seems okay with that. “look great when you come, really,” and then he's pulling back and with one last thrust he's coming, too, right into zayn.

he should find it gross maybe, when louis collapses atop his chest, since there's streaks of come drying there. but, really, he's so tired, his legs and bum sore. he doesn't find anything gross right now. wants to sleep, really. sleep sounds really lovely. louis must think the same thing because he rolls off zayn and tucks himself into zayn's side, the one perrie isn't occupying.

perrie huffs from beside them, pulls zayn's non-moving hand from her panties. “guess i'll have to get myself off now, hm?” she sounds just a bit annoyed, and zayn wonders briefly how many times she's had to do that before; wonders if louis makes her do that sometimes.

“guess so, yeah,” louis says, lips quirking. “maybe zayn'll eat you in the morning as a sorry,”


End file.
